


Pedagogy

by danithemani



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Altmer (Elder Scrolls), Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Slut, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuckolding, Double Anal Penetration, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Extramarital Affairs, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Married Sex, Polyamory, Redguards (Elder Scrolls), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Danier has visitors to his home in Markarth -- famed bounty hunters Alienor of Jehanna and her husband, Carlos. Unfortunately for the latter of the pair, he insists on finding out about his cousin's misdeeds.
Relationships: Argis the Bulwark/Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Argis the Bulwark/Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Argis the Bulwark/Original Male Character(s), Male Altmer Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Stenvar, Male Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Stenvar, Stenvar (Elder Scrolls)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Pedagogy

**Author's Note:**

> Alienor and Carlos belong to lastladyofjehanna on Instagram. <3

Author's note: Please work up to anal sex and use more lube. Danier is an idiot with half a century of practice and no sense of self-preservation.

They had been exchanging glances all day. It had been keeping the Altmer awake since almost the first night. For weeks he had felt there was something in the air. Argis was never far from Danier's side, watching over him even when Stenvar was near. Alienor insisted to Carlos that it was simply protective -- nothing more than a Housecarl doing his job. He was an ex-Legionnaire she had said, and it was likely that he took his job seriously. It isn't strange for Housecarls to be the spouse of their Thane, but Argis was not Danier's husband. He had other Housecarls as well -- Rayya was attentive, but she didn't treat the Altmer with the same devotion that Argis did.

"Cousin, Ala-nor, you will have to pardon me. It is growing close to nightfall and I will take my bath."

Danier's comment jolted him back to the present. He smiled at him across the table, exchanging glances with both of them.

"Don't forget to wash his hair, Argis. Different braids this time, I think."

The older Nord didn't bother to look up from his breakfast.

"Of course, my Lord."

The relationship he had with Stenvar was odd enough. Seeing the older Nord bark orders at both Danier and his Housecarl was strange -- but that was different. At least he was married to Stenvar. This was the way he had seen many Nord men talk to their spouses.

"Yes, hus-band."

Danier stood from the table and made his way to the Dwarven door that separated the innermost bedrooms from the rest of the house. He waited, looking behind him. Argis followed after silently, standing with his chest only inches away from Danier's back to open the door.

Carlos noted the hungry way that Danier watched Argis walk towards him. He thought it may have been the vampirism, but his cousin had potions that aided that. Perhaps he preferred a warm body and that was the Housecarl's true purpose. If that was true, Argis certainly handled it better than the average thrall.

"It's a little early to be ready for bed, isn't it?" Carlos questioned.

"If he knows I'm going out, he prefers to start while I'm still here," Stenvar answered.

"I would do the same, Carlos," Alienor added.

"I should get ready. Excuse me."

Alienor prodded her elbow into Carlos' side as Stenvar walked past the doorway and shut it close.

"Carlos, let your cousin be. He isn't doing anything wrong."

Her voice was soft and breathy, barely above a whisper.

"Why does he need a Housecarl to take a bath? Unless he needs another pair of hands, or--"

"I'm sure he's used to having servants. It's not that strange. Stenvar didn't mind, I don't know why you should."

"That is not what servants are for, Alienor. Housecarls-- Housecarls do not do that."

"Seems like a comfortable position to me. He looks like he enjoys his work."

"This is not, that's-- not the point."

"If he was bothered by it, your cousin wouldn't do it."

Carlos sighed. While he didn't understand him, he trusted Danier. He wouldn't have brought Alienor here if he felt otherwise.

"I just think it's strange. Something is going on, I know it is."

The Breton looked up at him, honey eyes forever full of warmth. He could see the darkness pooled just below her lids, still bruised from years of poor sleep. She had brightened since their visit began. Warm food and his cousin's restoration magic had lifted her spirits and health, but a lifetime of toil was hard to wipe away.

"You are just bored, Carlos. Maybe you should borrow something from his library, I'm sure he would share," she paused, "ask first, though."

"I'm not sure what's more gruesome, all those journals or the black spined-"

The door opened again. Stenvar came through the door with a coat thrown over his shoulders and not much else changed.

"I'm off, then. If you two need anything, Argis should be available soon."

Carlos' face tinged red.

"Have a good time, Stenvar."

"Thanks."

The Nord shuffled his way towards the front door. Alienor stared back at Carlos.

"I don't know why you are bothering him about this. You're making him uncomfortable. I'd want a mead with all the questions you've been asking."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. To everyone, I think."

"Okay, but you have to admit-"

"Carlos, I'm very tired. I'm going to sleep. Maybe you should find something to read."

Alienor stood up from the table and made her way to their makeshift bedroom. The Altmer sighed and slunk into his chair. Maybe he was just overthinking things. He was used to travelling, and as much as he enjoyed the vacation, it let his mind wander. His hosts could only do so much to keep his attention -- Danier had his own schedule and the other two men in the house were sure not to disrupt it. Markarth wasn't exactly hospitable to Altmer, especially after the Stormcloak occupation. Alienor was suspected of being a Forsworn. Carlos opted to spend most of his time indoors and that allowed for a lot of contemplation.

The Altmer stood up to walk towards the library. He wasn't sure where to start. There were a few alchemical manuals, but he didn't think he could focus on something so technical. He tried to find a tome that would be familiar; most of the books on his shelf were written in Aldemeri or what Carlos could only imagine was Daedric. He didn't have much time to browse before the silence was filled with voices from the back bedroom.

"Your Lord said he would be gone all night again, my Thane."

Argis' voice had a lilt that made Carlos uneasy. This was the sort of thing he had been trying to tell Alienor about for weeks.

"That is what he has said. I do not think he is used to having guests. It appears to make him uneasy."

"He hasn't seemed himself lately. I hope he hasn't unsettled himself too much."

"I will sort hus-band out later, Argis. He is not here now and will drink himself better. Perhaps we will find something to calm you as well."

"I always enjoy whatever you have prepared for me."

Carlos snuck closer to the metal door.

"Would you like me to braid your hair now?"

"We will have time before hus-band returns, do not worry."

"As you speak, Thane."

Carlos heard water splash against the stone floor. Heavy boots took a few soft steps. There were breathy sighs and the clank of steel armor.

"What do you have in mind for me, Housecarl?"

"I see no need to be re-dressed for bed. You look ready to me. I hope to finish the job."

"You are a capable man, Housecarl. You may do as you please. No one is here to tell you otherwise. You know I will not."

Carlos held his breath.

"I aim to please, my Thane."

"You always do."

The Altmer pressed his ear against the cold metal.

"May I, Thane?"

"I insist."

Carlos heard one pair of footsteps patter across the room and then the bed creak as if a body was being laid down.

"You look like you have a need, my Thane."

"You know how to satisfy it."

Carlos heard Danier gasp.

"I am not the only one with a need, it seems."

A sigh settled into the air.

"How would you have me begin?"

"With your mouth, Housecarl."

Steel clashed against stone as armor was placed on the floor.

"Your tunic as well."

There was quiet for a moment as the Nord unlaced. 

"I do not know why you insist on hiding your beauty, Housecarl. I would not mind to be served more often in this position."

"I will remember that, my Thane."

"You may begin."

Steel-plated shins hit the floor and the bed creaked again.

"Ah-- Argis! Your hands are so cold."

"I was hoping you'd help me warm them up, Thane."

Danier laughed and the bed creaked again.

"Only as you are so kind to me, Housecarl."

A groan left Danier's throat. Carlos covered his mouth.

"Sometimes I think I am not the only mage with a tongue like that."

A light hum left the Nord's mouth, pulling another groan from Danier's throat.

"I have missed your mouth, Housecarl."

A moan could be heard through the walls.

"It's my pleasure, Thane."

Argis' reply was muffled, but the wet sounds quickly returned. Moans waxxed and wanned, guided by the sounds of a tongue gliding over skin.

"You are attentive today. I feel you may have other things in store."

"If it pleases you, I always--"

Carlos leaned into the door and it began to creak forward. The Altmer's face went pale. He sat down behind the door and held his face in his hands.

"Thane, should I--"

"Do not bother, Argis. Ruins quake and settle at night. Worry instead about the temple before you."

"Of course."

Slowly, the sounds began again. The slick of a mouth was matched with a gentle thud. There was hesitation, a fear of being caught perhaps, a momentary linger of guilt. Danier hushed those thoughts as soon as they rose.

"You are quite skilled, Argis."

"It was the time in the Legion, Thane."

Carlos slid further down and ran his thumbs across his brow.

"I have met many soliders who say much of the same. Hus-band should have stayed longer."

Argis let out another muffled laugh.

"I am sure you were a fine Legionnaire, Housecarl. Steel does suit you, but even Mephala would compel me to admit I prefer you bare."

The rhythm that echoed in the corridor hastened.

"Wait -- I do not want to waste it. Let me have a look at you. Rise."

Carlos heard metal scrape across the floor.

"You are pleased with your work, it seems."

"I am, my Thane."

"You are an impressive man, Housecarl. I am happy to be able to call upon you."

"Thank you, Thane."

"You are very well-behaved for one of your kind. A lesser man may have taken me over the railing by now."

Carlos closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I find my rewards are greater when I wait for the lead to be granted rather than take it."

"Argis, you need not carry such reservations. Hus-band is not here to scold you."

"I don't want to presume, Thane."

"It would not be a presumption, Housecarl. I call you as I need to be used. I crave more than your hands can provide."

Carlos' face was aglow with heat. He had never heard Danier speak that way before.

"How would you have me?"

"I want to see your eyes and to be filled with that hus-band is not here to give. The rest is for you to decide."

The bed creaked under the Nord's weight. Carlos' face flashed red.

"Argis-"

Breathy sounds mixed in with a growl. The Altmer couldn't tell what sounds belonged to what body. 

"Make me ready for you, Argis. I want it."

There was a hitch in Danier's breath.

"Perhaps you should use the oil, Housecarl. I do not think your mouth was enough."

"Of course, Thane. Should I use my hands--"

"No, my body does not have time for that. I need you soon."

Carlos' eyes snapped open.

"Do not make me wait. There is no reason to linger."

"I wouldn't think of it, Thane."

The sounds of oil travelled to the Altmer's ears. He thought to cover them, but it didn't last long.

"Ahh-- I will sore in the morning and it will be your doing. Remind me of it."

Another gasp left Danier's throat. The bed posts hit the stone wall and Carlos winced.

"Show me, soldier."

The thud of the bed began to speed up. Carlos was left to hear it, with groans and gasps filling the house. It was all too much to take in -- Danier had goaded his Housecarl into becoming the catalyst for an affair. He couldn't imagine hearing the demands the other Altmer had made and being compelled to follow them.

"Argis, all the way, do not stop until I feel you pressed against me--"

"Yes Thane--"

Tears began to well at the corners of the Altmer's eyes. Stenvar had stepped away, trusting the two alone with something so intimate. It hadn't been half an hour and that trust was broken -- and in such a vile way.

"Yes, right there -- harder--"

He had been right all along. Of course, he wished he hadn't.

"Argis, Argis, Ar-"

Danier's voice was caught in a kiss.

"Thane, we have guests, you must be careful, or I'll have to quiet you myself."

Danier let out a quieted plea, followed by a moan. A groan drifted in the air. Argis' voice lowered to a whisper.

"It's good you are an alchemist, my Thane. It would be a shame to silence you with a foul taste in your mouth."

Danier agreed, his voice muffled by what Carlos could only assume were the fingers that had used to pleasure him moments before. That was all it took. Carlos let the tears fall. The two knew they were guilty and it seemed to be what drove them together. They delighted in it. 

"You are too greedy. You couldn't wait and now you must have your consequences. Isn't that right?"

Mumbled words tried to leave Danier's mouth. The thudding grew stronger and the Altmer's breath began to hitch.

"Do you have something you must say, Thane?"

More moans hit Carlos' ears.

"Speak, Thane."

Danier let out a gasp.

"Take me for yours, I must have it, I must--"

The same wet sounds filled the air again, skin hitting skin at a rapid pace.

"You will have what I give you, Thane."

The noises grew more and more consistent, mingling with the sighs and moans of the two men. The Altmer's breath hitched again as the pace slowed to a stop. Argis' breathing began to steady.

"Do you think you can stay quiet now?"

A muffled yes was telligible. Fingers slid out of Danier's mouth with a pop.

"You are a brave man, Housecarl. I will not be handled in that way without retribution."

Carlos held his breath.

"And what is that, my Thane?"

"You will have me again soon. You can not expect me to only have you as a treat with that kind of behavior."

The Altmer breathed out.

"If this is what you desire, I'll attend to your needs without hesitation."

"If you had the stamina, I would have you again now. I crave more of you, more than what you have left behind." 

Carlos' ears felt as if they were on fire. His cousin had no shame.

"You may not agree in the morning, Thane. You should rest."

"Hus-band will be home soon with his own intentions. You know how mead affects your kind."

"Your stamina is astonishing."

"Much could be said of you, Housecarl."

The Altmer began to wipe the tears from under his eyes. He had never expected Danier to be so--

"Carlos, what are you doing?"

Carlos shot up, holding a hand over his mouth. Alienor stood in front of him, almost level to his eyes. The Breton wore only her bare feet and the leather under of her armor. 

"Shhh! Don't -- here, come here!"

He took her by the hand and pulled her to their room.

"Danier and Argis, they're, they were--"

"What?"

Carlos waved his hands in front of her.

"They were doing exactly what I expected them to do!"

"Are you sure you didn't misunderstand?"

"Oh no! No, no I know exactly what they were doing. Well, for the most part."

Alienor folded her arms.

"How much of it did you hear?"

"All of it! I heard everything. Danier told Argis, to, to--" Carlos lowered his voice and leaned in, "to have him."

"Have him do what?"

"Shh! No, I mean, have him. Like-"

"Why were you paying that close attention to begin with?"

"I needed proof."

"You still don't have proof. How can you prove you heard what you say you heard?"

Carlos furrowed his brow. He hadn't thought of that. 

"Because I know that he did!"

"You said the same thing at dinner."

The Altmer sighed. This was getting nowhere.

"Here, come with me. Listen."

"I really do not think--"

"You said proof, hear the proof!"

The Altmer pulled her back into the dining hall and guided her to the door. Her footsteps were silent and her breathing quiet. She sighed, leaning in. Carlos stood behind her and listened, a hand on the small of her back.

"Hus-band appreciates the work you do on my braids, Argis. I know that it consumes so much of your time."

"It is no trouble at all. It flatters you."

Alienor pulled away from the door and stared blankly up at her husband.

"You don't understand, they were just--"

"Sunflower," Alienor said, taking Carlos by the hand, "whatever it is you heard is over now. They both seem content. I think you should come to bed."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing. These things aren't your business."

"Stenvar has a right to know."

The Altmer was frazzled. He was surrounded by complete apathy in situation that required quite the opposite. Carlos imagined Senvar at the inn, completely unaware of what was happening in his own bed. He trusted his husband who loved him, he trusted the Housecarl who was assigned to protect him. He couldn't understand how--

"Danier has a right to privacy. We are guests, Carlos."

"He needs to know."

"Even if that's so, he doesn't need you to be the person to let him know. Don't you think he would be embarrassed to hear it from you?"

Carlos sighed. 

"Come to bed with me. There would be nothing to do until the morning. He isn't here to tell."

"You're right. I just don't know what to do."

"Until you decide, nothing is a good choice. Now come to bed with me."


End file.
